


Now You Miss Him, Now You Don't

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Mark accidently refered to Matt, the new guitarist and vocalist of Blink-182 as Tom on stage. Find out what transpires as a result.





	

It was the early morning hours, roughly 1am, and both Mark and Matt were settling down in their hotel room after the show. Mark had not spoken to Matt since during their last song, stay together for the kids, he had called him Tom by accident. He had felt so embarrassed and guilty, he hadn’t even so much as met Matt’s eyes since his slip up on stage. He hadn’t even undressed, he just crawled in the lumpy bed pulling up the covers to try and disappear. His fear solely brought on by the knowledge he believed he had hurt Matt.

Matt had been in the shower for a while now. Mark was praying to whatever God was listening that sleep would welcome him before Matt came back in. he kept drifting in and out but his eyes shot open when he heard the bathroom door open. “I see you’re still awake.” Matt said, dressed in just his boxers. Mark took a moment to admire the other man’s tattoos I the dim lighting. “Yeah…guess I’m having trouble sleeping tonight.” He replied.

“Mark, I’m not upset. I know you’re worried about calling me Tom. He was your best friend for years, a while before you even met me. You’ve only been playing with me for a few months. I get it, you miss him.” Matt said sitting on his bed facing Mark who dared to peer out of his covers.

“I feel so bad about it. I mean hell, a lot of our fans still haven’t accepted Tom leaving yet. Now what are they going to think about what I said? Matt, you are such an amazing musician and singer. I’m so ecstatic that you’re in Blink now… It’s just…” Mark trailed off.

“You miss him. I know.” Matt finished for him, getting up to go sit on the edge of Mark’s bed. “I just want you to know that I’m in no way trying to replace Tom in your heart, on stage ya, but not how you felt for him… or still feel. I know I can’t but… I’m hoping to earn my own place.” He said looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

“Matthew… you already have. I’ve known you for fifteen years. I’m just not entirely used to playing music by your side. And don’t get me wrong, I love it! Mark replied sitting up now and placing a hand on Matt’s knee. And out of nowhere, tears started springing from the guitarist’s eyes.

“You loved him… and I’m jealous… I’m jealous that I’ll never have that. Ever since I first saw you on stage together with him I wanted to have that same connection with you. You were so energetic and silly and good looking. I mean you still are, but… I’m being so stupid…” He admitted.

He went to get up from Mark’s side, but Mark grabbed his wrist. The quick movement caused Matt to stumble and he fell in a heap on top of Mark. And to both their surprise, Mark made a move, leaning up and crushing his lips to Matt’s. “Fuck the past. I have you now.” He said, a serious expression splayed out upon his face.

Matt looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His beautiful doe eyes with smeared liner staring down at Mark. “Do you mean…” Mark flipped him over, shutting him up. He kissed him again, this time running his tongue along Matt’s bottom lip, coaxing him. He ran his hands over the guitarist’s chest earning a moan which he took advantage of by pressing his tongue gently to the other’s.

They both just spent several moments exploring each other’s mouths and running eager hands over chests and stomachs. Matt was beginning to find Mark’s clothing extremely annoying. He began pulling at Mark’s shirt trying to work it over his head. Mark chuckled at Matt’s struggling and sat up for a moment to shirk off his tee and dickies. “Happy now?” He asked smirking. Matt nodded and pulled the bassist down to suck along his collar bones.

Mark sucked in a breath before letting it out in a drawn-out groan then pinned Matt down. “Be good.” He teased and nipped at Matt’s neck. “I will as long as you don’t call me Tom while we get down to business.” Matt chided giggling as Mark’s lips ghosted over the abused skin. “I would never.” He answered looping his fingers in the elastic of the other’s boxers.

He swiftly pulled them off leaving Matt feeling extremely vulnerable. “M-mark? Yours too…” He said not wanting to be the only one completely nude. Mark smiled and pulled his off throwing them somewhere in the room. “Better?” Matt nodded. Mark then pressed both their bodies together, their hard ons sliding against one another. Matt whimpered and clutched Mark’s back.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Mark sniggered. “Cute.” Matt tried to hide his face at Mark’s comment but the bassist wouldn’t let him. “Huh uh, wanna see that adorable face Matty.” He said pulling his hands away. Afterwards he began his descent down Matt’s body, kissing fervently along the still warm skin from the man’s shower earlier. “Oh God Mark!” He called out as Mark reached the base of his cock.

Smirking again, Mark took the guitarist into his mouth, sure to pull in his cheeks tight. Matt whimpered repeatedly and threaded his fingers into Mark’s hair, relishing the feeling of the warm wet mouth on his throbbing cock. He could already feel his orgasm bubbling to the surface. “M-mark you gotta stop…” He said trying to wrench him off by his hair.

Mark didn’t budge, just kept going until hot cum spilt into his mouth making sure to swallow it all down. Matt arched against the bed, sweating and panting. He shook slightly with the aftershock of his climax. “God damn Mark…” He gasped again when Mark grabbed him by his hips positioning his dick against Matt’s ass. “But I just…”

“And you can again.” Mark said rubbing the head teasingly against Matt’s hole. “H-help me get it back up then?” He shakily asked. Mark nodded and scooted back on the bed then put his face down resting it on one of Matt’s thighs. “W-what’re you…OH!” A breathy moan was forced out of Matt as the bassist drug his tongue along the space between the guitarist’s ass and cock. “Mark!!”

He then started languidly licking around Matt’s hole drawing out more moans and gasps from him. “Feeling good huh? I’m just doing what you asked of me.” Mark taunted. “W-well it’s working…” He stuttered out and looked down to find his cock already half hard again. Mark stopped and sat back up on his heels. “Think you’re ready Matty?” He asked.

Matt nodded frantically and spread his knees wide to allow Mark the space. “Just go in.” Matt said being impatient. “Are you sure I don’t want to hu-“ Matt cut him off, “Please just do it Mark.” The bassist nodded and started slowly pushing into Matt. It took all of the self-control he had to not just plunge right in. Matt grunted but did his best to adjust to Mark sliding inside of him.

“Does it hurt?” He asked watching as Matt twisted his eyes shut. “A little… but Oh my God Mark… It’s so good… Fuck me… Fuck me right now!” Matt replied pushing his hips down wanting to feel his new lover move from inside him. Mark held a concerned expression for a moment not wanting to hurt him at all but did as he was asked. He pulled out before thrusting back in hard.

A scream of pleasure was ripped from Matt’s throat as Mark pushed back in. “More!” He demanded and began to move his hips in time with the bassist’s. Mark kept going deeper and faster, his jaw slack from the indulgence. He could feel his own orgasm quickly approaching as Matt tightened around his cock spurting out his release onto his chest and belly, even getting a little on his chin. When Mark saw the guitarist’s tongue dart out to wipe it off he lost it. His hot cum filled Matt’s ass.

Mark pulled out and collapsed beside him, as not to knock the wind out of Matt, who was trying to catch his breath as is. “You’re amazing Matthew.” He said breathing in heavily through his nose. Matt didn’t respond, he simply cuddled up against Mark, feeling his body become heavy with sleep. “Shouldn’t we clean up first?” Mark asked running a finger through the sticky mess on Matt. “Eh… we’ll shower in the morning.” Was the reply. “It’s we now huh?” Matt smiled lethargically letting him know that’s a definite yes.


End file.
